Predecorated wallboard is packaged for shipment by placing two such wallboards face-to-face and taping the two wallboards together with edge protective tape. The edge protective tape is applied lengthwise along the two predecorated edges, with a one-inch-wide section of the tape adhered to the back face of each board. A center, one-inch-wide section overlays and protects the predecorated edges.
Prior to use of the predecorated wallboard, the one-inch-wide center section is torn away, and the two wallboards are separated. They are then mounted by some fastening means against the face of vertical studs. This fastening means has commonly included using a bead of adhesive on the stud, affixing a metal clip to the wallboard back face or impaling a metal clip into the wallboard edge.
New and better ways or less costly ways of affixing the predecorated wallboard to the studs is always desired.